Christmas GIft
by Kotono
Summary: A reminising and a gift of love.


Christmas Gift  
  
By Kotono  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**I want to see you.**  
  
She walked over to me, wrapping her arms about my back. She kept murmuring tender words. She let me know that she loved me. How come I can't be as sweet as I'd like to be to her? I know she loves me. The words just won't come. How fustrating. How absolutely frustsrating. I looked down at her, the wonderful warmth of her love beaming at me. That night was a grand one. I want to see her again.  
  
**On nights that are a bit lonely, I close my eyes softly.**  
  
I see her, maybe standing around in her work clothes, a hint of grease on her face as she works with her friends on her car. Or maybe, twirling about in a pretty new dress, looking fabulous. Maybe even sleeping with her pillow clasped tight in her arms as she snores softly. Any way, she is beautiful, and ever so cute. Ahh. How I want to see her again. Her happy face as she opens a present Christmas morning. Her face in absolute curiousity as she rattles the box around softly. But....I won't get to see her again. Atleast not willingly. She chose another. She chose...another.  
  
**Your arms are so warm when you embrace by back gently. Just by that warmth, I know it's you.**  
  
Her warm eyes, her beautiful hair, her mystique. I remember it all so clearly. It was a beautiful evening. We danced. We kissed. We embraced. And then, I broke her heart. I could of gave her the words. But I didn't. Was I scared? Perhaps. But...maybe it was a smart move. She found the one she loves after all. I turn and see a knocking on the window. Curious, I open it. A figure jumps in. It's her.  
  
**You did stay by my side after all. You've always watched over me.**  
  
It's the day before Christmas, and here, the one gift I want most, she is. Kind, Brave. Bold. Quite beautiful. How did she know I was here? I left her heart broken that night. But it doesn't matter. She found a new love, remember? She stands there, still and nervous. She looks up at me apprehensively. Timid? My firebrand? Of course not! She looks at me softly, and then, crying abit, throws her arms around her neck. She whispers tender words again. And proclaims her love to me and only me. And I can only think....  
  
.........It's kind of embarrassing, but burying my face in your hair...  
  
I slowly close my eyes, feeling filled with your warmth.  
  
The scent of of you. Even like this, I feel you near me.  
  
Hold me more, and tangle my hair.....  
  
I feel her tremble as she speaks of her love. And I find my self saying....  
  
**I like you... I like you a lot... I love you... Oh, but, I don't know any stronger words..**  
  
" I like you...alot... ok.. So I love you. I've always loved you." And as I say the words, she begins to kiss me, gently like rain drops. Her lips are soft, as they were on that night. And her breath sweet. Of course it would be.  
  
**How irritating.**  
  
And we lay in bed, and fall into sweet slumber.  
  
**Wrapped in the soft scent of sweet you, I can be very gentle... And being gentle, I can still persist and go on. **  
  
As we wake up to the rosy streaks of Aurora's dawn, She looks at me and smiles. She knows I love her. She finally knows. And she loves me. What a beautiful Christmas morning. She bows her head, and pulls something from her pocket. A ring box. I gasp at her boldness. I look at her with shock. And then I spew reasons why she belongs to the other.  
  
**I'm not strong. I'm... a careless, thoughtless boy, and I'll never be able to become tender or sweet...**  
  
**I'm just persevering, full of spirit.**  
  
" But you love me. It's enough. It's enough. Marry me, Darling. I need you." She says, gently caressing my face with a gentle touch. Of course I have to say yes. She holds my heart in a gentle if tight bondage, and I will forever be hers. But then, I wonder about her other love. I ask her. She looks a bit sad and murmurs something. " He didn't love me. He found that out last night. He truly didn't mean to hurt me. And I will love him, maybe forever. But I belong to you, and you only. " She opens the ring box to reveal twin rings, those of gold and silver, but matching.  
  
**That's all......?**  
  
" Can you love me? The way I want you to?" She asks again, wanting and needing reassurence. I turned her down before, so maybe it was a necessary gesture. Mayhap to keep her sanity. I shook my head yes.  
  
**I'm not lonely**  
  
.  
  
I have you.....  
  
**You're watching me. You'll hold me tight. So I'll be all right...**  
  
And I'll hold you as well.  
  
**I'll be all right...**  
  
We're together again on Christmas morning. Rei-chan, I love you.  
  
She tells me...." Heero-chan, I love you..."  
  
**...I'll be all right. ** 


End file.
